deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament: Round 2-Battle 3: Urdnot Grunt vs. Rico Velasquez
Alright today fellow Deadliest Fiction Users we are going to be looking at. Urdnot Grunt vs. Rico Velasquez Both of these guys are recognized as the Heavies of their teams and as such are the guys who will carry the Big Guns into Battle. Urdnot Grunt '''he was bred and educated in a tank by Krogan Warlord Okeer and he was intended to exemplify the best traits of the krogan, and help reinvigorate his species. However when Shepard is sent on a mission to recruit Okeer to fight the Collectors and Okeer is killed during the mission Okeer's last request for Shepard was to protect Grunt as Grunt was Okeer's perfect prototype as a Krogan Super Soldier and so Grunt once released and convinced by Shepard to join his team in fighting the Collectors joins the crew and fights alongside Shepard against the Collectors. ''AGAINST! Rico Velasquez' to put it simple this guy is a human tank who prefers to shoot first and ask questions later, if at all. He's all attitude, and swears like a true trooper, and he prefers an up-front fight ('mano a mano'). During the Vekta invasion by the Helghast he befriended fellow soldier Jan Templar, Special Forces Luger, and Half Human/Helghast spy Hakha and with them defended Vekta in the coming months. Rico even participated in the Battle of Helghan where he lead Alpha Squad and was the one who killed Scolar Visari. Both of these guys are to put it short tempered and are always waiting to get into a fight and kill their enemy, they both enjoy killing their foes, if you are their enemy they will kill you without any remorse. Urdnot Grunt The genetically engineered Krogan Super soldier created by Krogan Warlord Okeer bred and educated to be the perfect Krogan. VS! Rico Velasquez The ISA soldier who defended Vekta from the Helghast invasion, participated in the invasion of Helghan and even killed the founder of the Helghan Empire Scolar Visari himself. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome to this week's battle. On this Battle we are going to be looking at the Weapons, and X-Factors of two of the many HEAVY Hitters of the Fiction Universes. Urdnot Grunt: The genetically bred Krogan Super Soldier created by Warlord Okeer to be the perfect Krogan who took Okeer's spot on Shepard's team to Battle the Collectors. OR! Rico Velasquez: The ISA soldier who was one of the many ISA personel left behind on Helghan during the retreat and worked with the remaining ISA soldiers to escape from Helghan. Alright we are looking at two Heavy Hitters who are both ready for a fight to the death and will never give up. Urdnot Grunt:Grunt was created on Korlus by the krogan warlord Okeer, who was originally investigating the genophage. However, Okeer gradually became obsessed with his work and realised that surviving the genophage had become the only benchmark for a good krogan, which was weakening the species as a whole. He decided to produce a genetically pure, superior krogan—a super soldier—and poured all his efforts into his experiments, even seeking help from the Collectors. After rejecting thousands of specimens as unworthy, Okeer finally produced his perfect prototype before he died from toxins released by Jedore, a Blue Suns mercenary. Commander Shepard, who had come to Korlus hoping to recruit Okeer, instead, recovered the super soldier's tank and took it aboard the Normandy SR-2. When Shepard releases the super soldier from his tank, the newly awakened krogan pins Shepard to a wall and declares his intention to kill the Commander, though he desires a name before doing so. He chooses "Grunt", one of the last words in Okeer's final message as his name as it was short and simple, and descriptive of both his training and purpose. After Shepard persuades him Grunt then decides to join Shepard's team to Battle the Collectors. ''But ''can the Krogan Super soldier stand a chance against the ISA hero who has survived the impossible? Rico Velasquez: In 2357, the Helghast invaded Vekta and stormed several beachheads along the planet. Rico's team was defending a park near the Vekta City tram station when they were told that General Bradley Vaughton had been captured in a building nearby. They then came under fire from the 17th Helghast Tank Division, and were literally blown to pieces. As the only survivor, Rico flew into a berzerk rage and single-handedly killed the entire division. He was aided by two soldiers who then introduced themselves as Captain Jan Templar and Shadow Marshal Luger. Rico tells them about Vaughton, and the three of them storm the building and rescue the general, who offers Rico the chance to help Templar and Luger rescue a spy in the slums known as Colonel Gregor Hakha. Rico gladly accepts the chance to hurt the Helghast. When they found the spy and found out that the spy was half human and half helghan Rico had a hard time getting along with him but they worked together and in the end all four of them were able to save Vekta from the Helghast. Rico would then go on to also fight during the invasion of Helghan leading Alpha Squad and while most of the squad was lost and his best friend Jan Templar killed him along with his friend Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko and the remaining ISA forces stormed into the Visari Palace and in anger kills Scolar Visari the founder of the Helghan Empire. Battle Notes of the Battle 5 vs. 5 Rico and 4 ISA soldiers vs. Grunt and 4 Krogans of the Urdnot Clan The ISA soldiers will be armed with M82 Assault Rifles *Magazine Size: 32 *Round: 6.8 x 43 mm SPC cartridge The Krogan will be armed with Striker Assault Rifles *Magazine Size: 12 *Round: Thermal Clip Weapons of the Heavies Weapon Analysis Melee When these warriors charged into Battle and had no ammo left these Heavy Hitters relied on their Brute Strength to take down their foe. For Grunt when he charged at his foes he would use nothing but His Brute Strength. Grunt like all Krogan were in the Muscle area stronger then any other species in the Galaxy and as such used their strngth to rip apart their enemies if needed! *Very Strong *Able to take down Ravagers with just his strength When Rico got up close he brutely killed Helghast with The M32 Combat Knife The quick dealer of death that the ISA and Helghast wielded with deadly and brutal killing ways *proven to be the best combat knife in the Killzone universe. *blade is fashioned from a hardened, wear-resistant cobalt/chromium alloy, which ensures that it has a long life and doesn't chip. *brutal melee tactics So which Melee Weapon Gets the edge? Grunt's Brute Strength or Rico's M32 Combat Knife? Personal Edge So we have to remember these guys have a lot of strength behind them and as such each can deal a lot of damage. Grunt is strong very strong but we have to take into account that he Brute Strength while it will hurt it won't kill as much faster unless he uses his strength to tear Rico apart. But I don't think that Rico is going to let Grunt do that. With the M32 Combat Knife we can actually see a quicker death especially if Rico can stab Grunt in the head which is his only exposed spot. Edge Rico Velasquez Mid Range When the Battle Got up Close both relied on the power of their strong Shotguns to blow away their enemy. Grunt blew away his foes with this One Shot Shotgun of death The M-300 Claymore The very rare and powerful Krogan Shotgun with a powerful kickback force that it could break a Humans arm. *Magazine Size: 1 Shot *Fire Mode: Single Shot *Deals high damage at short range When Rico got up close and felt like blowing a Helghast's head off he used The LS13 Shotgun A Powerfull Shotgun of the ISA arsenal with enough power to get multiple kills before reloading *Magazine Size: 8 Shots *Fire Mode: Pump Action *Has an effective range from Close-Mid Range So between these two Powerful Shotguns which one get's the Edge? Personal Edge While the LS13 has more rounds and a longer range the M-300 has more power behind it that said. The M-300 has a faster reloading speed where as the LS13 has a much more slower reload speed. So in the end it will come down to can Rico kill Grunt with his more rounds or can Grunt kill Rico before he can finish reloading his Shotgun? Edge Even Heavy Weapon As Heavy Soldiers these men carried Heavy and Powerful Weapons into Combat to mow down their enemies. Grunt killed every Collector he saw with The M-76 Revenant A Powerful Assault Rifle that could unleash a deadly storm of slugs that could mistake it for a MG. *Magazine Size: 80 Shots *Fire Mode: Automatic *custom-made machine gun features technology not widely available For Rico this gun was his signature weapon and he wielded it with deadly efficiency. The M224-A1 Light Machine Gun *Magazine Size: 96 Shots *Fire Mode: Automatic *Round:powerful 6.8 x 43 mm cartridge Once again both Guns have advantages, both have disadvantages but which one is more deadlier? Personal Edge Once again it comes down to the same fact that while the M224 has more rounds it takes a much more longer time to reload. With the M-76 you are getting a much more faster reloading gun. But the final fact we have to take into account is that the M-76 is a custom made MG made into a Assault Rifle and because of this it has a longer range I got to give it to the M-76. Edge Urdnot Grunt Video Clips of the Warriors in Action Battleground Location *Vekta *Tuchanka *Utukku X-Factors With the Weapons Info entered we now have to look at X-Factors like Training, Combat Experience, Strength, and more. We look at the Historical Data about these warriors for the X-Factors and then rate them on a scale of 0-100 with 100 being the Ultimate Warrior. Grunt-Rico Training 80-85 Edge Rico Velasquez-''' It may be true that Krogan training is probably more tougher and rigorous then ISA training but we have to take the fact that Grunt only saw images of training as he was tank bred he didin't techinically receive proper training only saw images of it where Rico actually went through training in the ISA army. Combat Experience 96-95 'Edge Grunt-' It may be true that while Rico has been fighting for more years then Grunt has since he was released prior to the Reapers Invasion but Grunt still fought tough enemies ranging from The Collectors-The Reapers. These guys were much more tougher and powerful then the Helghast who while they were challenging still aren't as powerful as the Reapers. Strength 99-92 'Edge Grunt-' While both of these guys are strong that they can carry heavy weapons that a regular strength guy would have trouble carrying. Grunt is a Krogan and a Super Soldier if that and Krogan are known to be more physically stronger then a Human being being able to take the force of the recoil from the M-300 Claymore which would destroy a Human arm. Audacity 100-100 'Edge Even-' When we look at these guys they are both charging in Guns a blazing and don't care how outnumbered or outgunned they are. With Grunt he is charging into a horde of Reaper/Rachni and taking these guys down no matter how many there are. Then we have Rico also going in guns ablazing and he's going against infantryman and armor. Dominace 95-95 'Edge Even-' While Grunt had trouble leading the men of Arlakah Company at first since he was a tank bred he was able to gain their loyalty by showing his strength as a Krogan soldier in combat. Rico also had trouble sometimes but still had the loyalty of his men. Intimidation 95-86 'Edge Grunt-' As a Krogan Grunt is feared by a lot of people especially if they were his enemies as Krogan were already feard because of their strength and brutality if you weren't a friend. Personal Warrior Edge In the end I give my edge to Grunt. He dominates at Long Range, and takes the majority of X-Factors and important ones to like Combat Experience, and Strength. The Battle '''Grunt: Rico: Prolouge On the Olanet Tuchanka in an underground tunnel... Urdnot Grunt along with 4 Krogans of Clan Urdnot are exploring the underground tunnels of some ancient Krogan ruins. "I can't believe Wrex is making this Tank Breed a part of our clan and our leader on this mission." One of the Krogan say " He may be a Tank Breed but you can't forget that he did take out a Thresher Maw no one else has done that since Wrex's time in the Rite" Another Krogan says "That's because he had help from the Human Shepard" The Krogan replies Grunt hears the convsersation stops in his tracks and turns around to face the two Krogan talking. "You got a problem with me." Grunt says "As a matter of fact I do. One why are we down here, and two why should you be leading this group!" The Krogan asks "For your first question we are down here looking for paintings that talk about our history which was lost all those years ago. And second" (Grunt steps forward and headbutts the Krogan in the head). "Now anything ELSE!" Grunt says "Rrrr no sir." The Krogan says in anger. "Good!" Grunt replies One of the Krogan in the back then calls over Grunt and the others saying he found something. Grunt approaches a strange symbol on the wall while the other Krogan stay behind him and stare at the symbol. Grunt begins to feel the wall trying to figure out what he is looking at until then as he moves his hands over the middle of the symbol the symbol starts to light up. Grunt and the other Krogan cover there eyes from the bright light and then in a huge flash of light they all dissapear. On the Planet Vekta Jan. 2358... Rico along with 4 ISA soldiers are scouting an area for Helghast as the Helghast forces begin their retreat and the ISA forces are on the Assault. "Come on men let's find these motherf****er's and teach them a lesson!" Rico says to his men. "Yes Sir!" The ISA soldiers reply. Rico and the 4 ISA soldiers enter a four story building and within 10 minutes are able to secure the building with no sign of Helghast soldiers. Rico orders his men to prepare to move out meanwhile one of the ISA soldiers is staring out the window and then sees a strange bright light and out of the bright light 5 very large humainoid beings are standing. The ISA soldier runs to warn Rico. The Battle Begins! Grunt and the 4 Krogan look around and wonder where they are as they know they are not on Tuchanka. "What have done you Tank BREED!" One of the Krogan asks "I don't KNOW!" Grunt says Insude the building Rico and the rest of the ISA soldiers arrive at the window and they look at Grunt and the Krogans "What the f**k are those things?" Rico says "I don't know sir but they don't look very friendly." One of the ISA soldiers say "Alright men get into position let's take this things out." Rico says Grunt succeds in calming down most of his team except the angry one who despises him. "I've had enough of you tank breed it's time for you to die!" The Krogan says as he raises his Striker about to fire but just then a hail of bullets hit him quickly taking out his Kinetic Barriers and then is riddled with bullets . Grunt and the other Krogan quickly run to cover behind some destroyed concrete and try to locate where the shots came from, one of the Krogan take a peek and just then he sees a bullet come from the building in front of them and tells Grunt and the others. Rico tells his men that the Krogan are behind the destroyed concrete and tell his men to get ready for them to pop out of cover. Grunt orders two of his Krogan to lay down surpressing fire while him and the other Krogan run to the building so they can get the ISA soldiers in the back and that way they can run to thee building more safetly. The nod in aggrement and open fire on the 4th floor where Rico and the other ISA soldiers are and are able to hit one of the ISA soldiers in the head . Rico yells at the other ISA soldiers to get down as the Krogan fire towards the windows Rico and the ISA soldiers are at whie Grunt and the other Krogan quickly run towards the building. Grunt and the Krogan are able to make it to the building and enter and quickly start heading up the stairs, Rico decides to send two of his ISA soldiers to guard the stairs in case the Krogan try to flank them and as the two ISA soldiers arrive at the stairs they see Grunt and the other Krogan and quickly tell him they are coming, but Grunt sees the ISA soldiers and fires his M-76 Revenant at them and manages to hit one of them with a round to the head while the other Krogan fires his Striker's grenade launcher and takes out the other one and the two fall off the rail and to the bottom floor . Rico takes aim down the stairs and fires his M224-A1 down and begins to hit the Krogans but the Kinetic Barriers protect them but begin to falter fast and so the Krogan with Grunt pushes him out of the sight of the gun as Rico continues to fire breaks through the Kinetic Barriers and kills the Krogan . Grunt roars in anger and fires at Rico's position but Rico quickly gets out of sight and Grunt tosses his Revenant for his M-300 Claymore and continues up the stairs. The other two Krogan outside decide to make a break for the building quickly get out of cover and begin to charge at the building. However the last ISA soldier is still at the window and begisn to fire at the charging Krogan. He notices that their is some sort of shield protecting them and so concetrates his fire on one of them and manages to take out the Kinetic Barrier and finished off the Krogan with a bullet to the head . He reloads and his about to fire at the other until he notices Grunt's reflection in the glass and gets his head gets blown up by the M-300 Claymore . The other Krogan regroups with Grunt and the two begin to search the building for Rico while in a hallway with Grunt in the lead and the two Krogan heading to the room at the end of the hallway Rico suddenly pops out a a room and fires his LS13 at Grunt and while Grunt gets blown back with the force of the blast the Kinetic Barriers protect him and the other Krogan begins to charge at Rico who pumps his shotgun and fires at he Krogan and takes out his Kinetic Barrier but the Krogan continues to charge and picks up Rico off his feet runs into the room at the end of the hallway and rams him into a wall making Rico drop his shotgun. Rico coughs up blood from the huge impact against the wall and takes out his M32 Combat Knife and stabs the Krogan in the head. The Krogan lets go and yells in pain but as Rico gets up he sees the Krogan charge at him again and tries to punch Rico in the face but Rico dodges the punch and stabs the Krogan under his chin. The Krogan yells in pain but doesn't relent and knocks Rico away from him. The Krogan quickly charges again and with his head pins Rico against the wall but Rico stabs the eye out of the Krogan. The Krogan begins to yell in even more pain and this gives Rico the chance to go for his LS13 shotgun and takes out the knife out of the Krogans eyes and fires the shotgun at point blank . Rico breaths heavily after that and is about to walk out when Grunt charges into the room picks up Rico and throws him against the wall. Grunt picks up the shotgun and breaks it with his strength and looks at Rico who takes out his M32 combat knife again and prepares to engage Grunt. Grunt makes the first move but Rico dodges and tries to slash Grunt across his stomach but the strong Krogan armor protect Grunt and Grunt turns around and tries to hit Grunt again but Rico this time slashes Grunt across the face and Grunt stops wpies his arm across the face and sees his blood and then stares and Rico and says "Now you've made me mad." Grunt says Grunt yells and charges at Rico, Rico prepares to try and stab Grunt but Grunt instead picks up a nearby collapsed piece of the ceiling and hits Rico across the face with it, picks up Rico and charges towards a window. Rico begins to stab Grunt in the head trying to make him drop him but to no avail as Grunt ignores the pain and crashes into the Rico and throws Rico out the window. Rico falls to the ground below from the fourth floor and his skull cracs open on impact he dies immediately . Grunt looks down below as a lot of blood from the many stab wounds on his head begin to drip off of him. He yells in vicotry "FOR THE MIGHTY CLAN URDNOT!" and walks away to patch up his wounds and try and find a way back to Tuchanka. Winner: Urdnot Grunt Final Stats Out of 5,000 Battles Urdnot Grunt ended up winning. Winning 2,912 to Rico's 2,088. Battles out of 5,000 Urdnot Grunt-Rico Velasquez 2,912-2,088 In the Head-to-Head Weapons Comparison Both were even in Melee but Grunt had the better Heavy Weapon that helped him win this Battle. That and the X-Factors of Combat Experience, and Strength helped seal the deal. Expert's Opinion The reason Grunt won was because simple he was a Krogan and a Krogan super soldier if that as he was Tank Bred to be the perfect Krogan. Grunt had to live with the ordeals that Tuchanka was going through but also fought many tough foes such as the powerful race the Repaers who would not stop until all advanced races lives were extinct. He also had the strength that all Krogan had which was more stronger then that of Rico which helped him a lot and even had the determination to keep on fighting his enemies no matter how many times he is hot or stabbed he will not quit until his enemy is defeated. Category:Blog posts